Demons Are Always In You
by Black-Elephant
Summary: She had never felt more pride and love for the man in front of her. She knew who he would become for her; she knew what he would become for her. Her weapon would turn into the demon inside for her. Even through she had seen all the blood through her eyes, her soul saw a man who would become the monsters they fought to protect her forever. SoMa. Read and Review.


**Demons Are You and You Are Demons**

"_Who is a holy person? The one who is aware of others' suffering."_

_-Kabir_

As she lay on the ground, beaten and bleeding, she couldn't exactly recall when the mission had gone horrendously wrong. Somewhere along the lines she not only had Soul ruthlessly ripped from her hands and thrown onto the pavement _several stories below_, but was left to fend for herself as she fought against the pre-kishin. She could sense Soul at the bottom of the building. His soul was extremely disoriented. She knew that somehow she had to stall until she would be able to feel Soul's soul begin to stabilize once more. She instead tried to open her bruised and continuously swelling eyes towards her opponent.

Had she been a regular person who had never seen true evil before, she would have tried to curl up into herself and disappear. Instead, she forced herself to sit back up with a painful grunt as the creature slowly advanced towards her with a menacing smirk. As she sat up and tried to catch her breath, the creature stopped in front of her, crouching in front of her. She felt his left hand grasp her torso, nails digging deeper and deeper into her tender flesh. His right hand merely held her weakened arms as she began to flail around.

"Let go," she gasped out as his left arm began to clutch her torso even tighter.

"_I'll never understand Lord Death and his academy students," _he hissed as she once again tried to throw him off of her,_ "He fights and he fights and he fights a battle he'll never win. He sends weak children to defeat us, to fight his own battles. When you arrived I immediately thought you must be powerful to try and take me down. Now I see you are nothing more than a weak, useless little girl. You can't fend for yourself without your weapon."_

Maka bit back a scream as he dragged his hand down her torso, tearing her flesh slowly _oh so very slowly. _He whispered cruel things in her ears, whispering a ruthless tale of how he would kill her and rip her body apart until no one would be able to identify her mutilated remains. She felt her blood begin to spill out of her in a steady stream and soak her clothes. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was defenseless in the state she was now. She had a very small list of ways to protect herself and the most sensible option was to just flee this battle. As she thought it through in her head, she realized she would lose too much blood if she moved any more than she should. Instead, she chose the last option she had (she wasn't kidding when she said small list of options) which was to try and curl up into a ball and try to protect herself the best she could.

It was bizarre to think that she was just bested by a pre-kishin. He'd caught her completely off-guard. His skills in combat were clearly underestimated in the mission report and his cunning, devious plans only gave him an even greater edge.

As she felt his claws leave her body, she immediately curled up into a ball, pressing onto her wound with her legs to try and stop the blood. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and run away but she couldn't. She was weak and tired and she refused to show any weakness despite her state. The pain resonating in her body made her want to faint, the smells of her sweat and thick, hot blood made her want to throw up the bile in her stomach. The creature's arms slowly reached towards her head and began to pull her up by her hair. As she thrashed in his hold, he laughed in a deep and ominous voice.

"_There's no hiding from me here girlie," _he chuckled as his grip in her hair tightened_, "Don't worry; I'll make this slow and painful!"_

He threw her onto the rough rooftop once more as he quickly walked towards her and stood in front of her. He grinned lecherously as an arm reached out and grabbed her shirt, ripping it off of her and leaving her torso bare to him. She nearly cried out as she tried to crawl away until he dragged her back by her legs and punched her stomach mercilessly. She groaned as he straddled her hips. She vaguely felt his hands begin to clutch her stomach again as she tried to stay awake from all the blood loss.

She couldn't find Soul's soul either. It made her want to cry in desperation and utter terror. Her hands tried to pry the creature's hands off of her as he ripped out the last piece of clothing covering her modest chest. She felt his coarse, dry hands rake down her breast and grope them roughly. He only grinned as she tried to throw him off again with a futile effort. He instead chose to harshly grip her neck and slowly tighten his grip. Maka's hands flew up in desperation as she tried to pry his hands off of her. She screamed for the first time, not in pain but in desperation. She cried out as loud as she could.

"SOUL!"

She began to sob; dignity and resolve fleeing her body. The sobs racked her body, extending her torso and causing her broken ribs to move around in her chest. His head dipped down towards her chest and began to lick her all around. His hands began to wander farther down and she sobbed even louder. This was it. She knew it was. She was going to die here, brutally having her innocence taken away from her and her body ripped to shreds. She couldn't imagine the pain her friends and family would feel; her father, her friends at the academy, _Soul. _She knew this would destroy him. _Please, don't let him see me when this creature is finished with me._

Just when the creature was about to rip her skirt off as well, the door to the roof was kicked out with brute force and weight on her hips was tackled off of her. She vaguely heard a feral growl near her as a shadow once again loomed over her. With her eyes swollen shut, she scrambled to back away and clutch her chest, whimpers softly escaping her lips. She wouldn't have heard him had he been just a bit farther away. He slowly walked towards her, his soul sending off gentle waves of reassurance and love. She felt sorrow and hatred buried beneath the reassurance and sent back her own soul waves. He picked her limp body gently and walked her over to a reasonably safe corner on the roof before setting her down once more. Through cracked eyes, she saw his bare form as he slowly slid his orange shirt on her body and his jacket as well. He crouched before her and stared into her emerald green eyes with his own vibrant crimson eyes gently.

He slowly bent forward and nuzzled his face into her bruised neck, placing ghost kisses along her jawline and neck. He bent his head upwards and began to kiss the tear tracks cutting through the grime on her face. His hands softly combed through her blood encrusted hair and held her close to him.

"Maka, don't worry. You don't have to hurt anymore. I'll take care of that bastard," Soul gently held her hand and rubbed circles around her palm, "Just don't look for a bit."

She nodded and as she placed her hands over her own eyes, she saw Soul's face drastically change. His eyes turned a darker maroon as hatred resonated behind them. His smile quickly turned feral as he barred his jagged teeth and growled from deep within his chest. He knew nothing of how much good it was for her to swiftly turn away.

"_Another weak child left to defeat!" _the creature snarled as he stood up and walked towards Soul,_ "Was that your meister? She's very beautiful. I would like to see all of her when I'm finished killing you. I hope that won't be a problem."_

With the cracks between her fingers, she watched Soul, completely mesmerized. Soul stood quietly as the creature jumped at him. She knew him better than anyone. His stance screamed fury and hatred. His face was one of a demons face, just like the one residing inside of him. He never showed emotions when he was truly angry. He was always relaxed, as though this was nothing to him. His true strength only ever shined through at these moments.

With his quick reflexes, Soul grabbed the creature mid-jump by the throat and held him up, tightening his grip even tighter. The creature tried desperately to flail his way out of Soul's grip, but Soul only gripped its throat tighter. Soul threw the limp creature onto the ground and stared down. The creature tried to scramble away as Soul turned his forearm into a scythe blade. It gleamed dangerously in the moonlight as Soul approached the shaking creature. He was silent as his eyes stared down at the creature in hatred and disgust.

"_Pl-please," _the creature whimpered as Soul approached him slowly.

Soul's face showed no emotions as he delivered the first slash of many on the creature. It screamed as Soul delivered the second and sobbed as the third went through its body. Maka could only hear the sobs of the creature as Soul tortured the lost soul. Unable to listen any longer, she moved her hands from her eyes to her ears. She watched, truly horrified as Soul delivered blow after blow, never killing the creature to prolong its pain. Blood splattered everywhere, staining the ground and drenching Soul. The blood turned his gleaming white hair red. She couldn't stop watching, even as Soul accidentally nicked himself and Black Blood seeped out. Flashes of red and black are all she can identify of his scythe. The nausea builds in her, threatening to force her to throw up but she holds it in. The creature stops sobbing, his limbs limp and Soul finally ends his torture as the body dissolves in black ribbons. A gleaming red soul is left behind, scarred with small scales.

As Maka sat with huge emerald eyes watching, Soul slowly grabbed the floating soul in his red hands. She sees it now, as she lifts her own hand. She is stained by her own blood and her lover is stained by the blood of what forced her own blood to escape her body. She looks back up and grabs the rough gravel beneath her hands. He rips apart the soul, a mysterious fluid seeping out, and shoves the chunks down his throat, his Adam's apple moving with the motion.

When he begins to approach her once more, his tongue licks his hand clean, drinking in the fluid and blood. As he finally looks up, his eyes soften, losing the feral look of just a few seconds ago. He smiles, flaunting off sharp teeth still stained in blood. If he noticed the blood dripping down his chin, he paid no heed. He displays tender love in the motion and beckons her to come to him with the hand still covered in blood.

When she doesn't approach him at first, hurt crosses his eyes and his smile threatens to drop. He crouches in front of her and lifts her chin up slowly with his somewhat clean hand. When he sees her face, full of fear and sadness, he flinches. He stands back up and turns around. He doesn't understand. She didn't mean to look that way towards him. She had never felt more pride and love for the man in front of her. She knew who he would become for her; she knew what he would become for her. Her weapon would turn into the demon inside for her. Even through she had seen all the blood through her eyes, her soul saw a man who would become the monsters they fought to protect her forever.

As she struggled to stand, he turned towards her once again and offered his hand. With more courage and love than she ever felt, she smiled a gentle smile towards him.

She did not hesitate as she accepted his hand and as he pulled her into a hug, she smiled even brighter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**I know all of you guys must hate me by now. I disappeared off the face of the planet and left my readers with giant cliffhangers on my previous stories. You can accept this as an apology of sorts. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not dead for one and that through my now incredibly crazy schedule (I'm not kidding, volleyball, homework and school plus more) I will try to update. I'm trying to work on the next chapters for A Celestial Mage Will Never Be Alone and The Day I Left Home. Inspiration for this story is quite simple really. My mom is a big scary tales freak, even bigger than me. So she told me a story my grandma once told her about a demon and a human female who fell in love and how he protected her from everything, even his own kind. It made me think of Soul and Maka and this came to be born. I figured Soul would become the demon inside him to protect Maka forever. Fits the story my mom told me. I also wanted to try out some gore for the first time. **

**~~Black-Elephant~~**


End file.
